Konoha's New Teacher
by Sariana
Summary: Jiraiya has a problem, and of all the people he can go to, he goes to Naruto for the help. Read to find out what disastrous event has taken place to make Jiraiya so desperate...Final Chapter Uploaded!
1. Jiraiya's Plea

**Hello everyone! This is my very first fanfiction so I apologize if it isn't the best you've ever read. However, I do hope you at least get a good laugh out of reading it.**

**(Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. Enough said.)**

**Konoha's New Teacher**

**Chapter 1: Jiraiya's Plea**

It was a beautiful summer day, and Naruto was inhaling another five bowls of ramen at Ichiraku Ramen when Jiraiya came running up, clearly out of breath.

"Naruto…Need…Your…Help!" Jiraiya panted, gasping for breath after each and every word. He must have just run all the way from the hot springs after "gathering data" again.

"Eh?" Naruto turned around to look at Jiraiya and broke into a huge grin. "My help, huh? '_Score!_' he thought to himself. '_Someone actually wants my help! I can't believe this! He could have easily asked someone else for help, but nope he wants my help! This is so cool. Oh wait…of course he wants my help. I am going to become Hokage after all. Why bother to ask someone who is obviously inferior to me. Like Sasuke, for instance…oh how I wish to defeat him, and quite miserably, too._'

"Ahem!" Jiraiya coughed. "Will you help me, or not?" He raised his eyebrow, waiting for an answer.

"Huh?" Naruto looked up, almost surprised to see Jiraiya standing right in front of him. Then he realized that he had got distracted with thinking of how he was going to destroy Sasuke. He decided to put that dream aside for the time being and get back to the matters at hand. Sasuke could wait just a while longer. "Oh yeah! Of course I'll help. Uhh…what was it you needed help with again?"

Jiraiya stared at Naruto, wondering if it was really worth his time to ask him for help in matters as serious as this was. "Well," Jiraiya said after a moment of awkward silence, "the thing is…they have put up some new walls around the hot springs recently, and they make it very difficult for me to gather my data. Every time I think I've found a good hiding spot, a girl spots me looking in on her and her friends and they all scream and run away. I only get maybe one brief second to gather any data, and that's certainly not enough time to gather anything."

"Uh-huh…" replied Naruto, looking just as confused as ever. "So, what do you want me to do? Shall I demolish the walls? Or how about I beat up the people who built the walls?"

"No, no, Naruto," Jiraiya said, waving his hands around. "See, you do something like that and then the girls may never go to the hot springs again, and I need them to go if I am to gather all the important data that I need." Naruto simply raised an eyebrow, still quite confused, while Jiraiya continued. "I was hoping you could help me out with the use of your sexy no jutsu. After all, you are the master when it comes to that jutsu."

Naruto broke into an ear-to-ear grin again, very pleased with the compliment. "Well, I guess I am the best at it. After all, I know only one other person who can use the jutsu, and I was the one who taught it to him."

Naruto began to think of all the fun times he had with Konohamaru using that jutsu. After awhile, another thought came to mind…"Wait a minute! I'm not going to become your 'data'! I've got thing to do, ramen to eat, training to do, missions to complete, ramen to eat, Sasuke to defeat, oh, and one last thing…What was it again?"

Naruto thought for a moment, which Jiraiya though looked rather painful for the poor guy. He decided to help him out and chimed it "Hokage to become?"

"Huh?" Naruto replied, coming back out of his thoughts. "Oh yeah, that too, but there was something else…Oh yeah! Of course! I remember now! I've got ramen to eat!" Naruto turned back to his bowl of ramen and began shoving it into his mouth again.

Jiraiya rolled his eyes and sight '_He's going to end up inhaling ramen so fast that one of these days he's going to choke on it and die. Oh well, might was well humor him if I'm ever going to get back to my "work"._' "Naruto, how about I pay your tab for you," Jiraiya said as Naruto was served yet another round of ramen. Naruto just continued to eat (if you could call it that…). Jiraiya continued by saying "You won't even have to use that jutsu, at least not the way you are thinking." Naruto just continued to eat and ignore Jiraiya. Jiraiya finally decided to stop beating around the bush and get to the point. "All you have to do is teach me the jutsu."

Naruto about choked on his ramen as he turned to stare at Jiraiya. After a brief, awkward silence, Naruto finally swallowed the ramen that was hanging down to his chin and said "Wait a minute…you want _me_ to teach _you_ sexy no jutsu?" "_Wow!_' Naruto thought to himself. '_Not only does he want my help, but he wants me to teach him something this time, rather than him teaching me. Better yet, he wants to learn my trademark jutsu! This is the best day of my life! Or at least until I defeat Sasuke._'

Then another thought occurred to Naruto and he couldn't help but yell it out so loud that everyone could hear him. "But you're so old!"

_THWACK! _Jiraiya smacked Naruto upside the backside of his head. "I didn't ask for your opinion! Just teach me sexy no jutsu, or I'll go find someone else to help me."

Since Naruto didn't want Jiraiya to get help from somebody else, he said, "Okay, then. Meet me back here tomorrow morning at 6:00 am and we'll begin the training."

"Great!" exclaimed Jiraiya. He stood up and was just getting ready to leave when Naruto cleared his throat, more loudly than was necessary.

"Ahem! You said you would pay tab if I helped you out," Naruto said, looking quite smug.

Jiraiya grumbled as he walked back up to the counter and paid for all the ramen Naruto ate. Needless to say, his wallet was a great deal lighter than it had been when he first showed up. '_It will all be worth it by the time it's all said and done…and if it's not, well then, it will just be Naruto's problem._' Jiraiya and Naruto then head their separate ways until morning.

**Well, that's the end of the first chapter. What'd you guys think? I will have the second chapter up as soon as possible. Just need to get some fresh ideas and some time to type it up. Until then, feel free to review it and tell me what you thought.**


	2. First Morning of Training

**I am proud to announce that I am finally finished with the second chapter of Konoha's New Teacher. Granted, three days isn't exactly long, but with as often as I got interrupted while writing this chapter, it felt like forever.**

**Hope you enjoy…I must say, it's all pretty random, for the most part, but still funny, or at least, I think so. Anyways, hope you like!**

**(Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. Enough said.)**

**Konoha's New Teacher **

**Chapter 2: First Morning of Training**

Naruto woke up bright and early, 4:00 in the morning to be exact. He was just so excited about teaching Jiraiya sexy no jutsu that he couldn't sleep any longer, even if he was a little disturbed by the whole thing. After all, it wasn't everyday that a fifty-year-old man asked Naruto to teach him sexy no jutsu. Of course, it wasn't as if anyone else ever asked him to teach them any other jutsu, either. So, needless to say, Naruto was very eager to help out the old, perverted Sennin.

Ten minutes after waking up, Naruto was already in front of Ichiraku Ramen, waiting for Jiraiya. It was a shame ramen wasn't served this early in the morning because his stomach was growling so loud he was sure he'd wake all of Konoha. "I really should have grabbed something to eat before leaving home," Naruto moaned.

It was at this moment that Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura came walking up the street. "Yo! Good morning, Naruto," said Kakashi, waving at Naruto. "You all set for the mission this morning?"

"Mission?" What mission?" Naruto looked from Kakashi to Sasuke, then Sasuke to Sakura, and finally back to Kakashi, who had taken a seat next to Naruto and opened his book.

"What _mission_? Can you really be that big of an idiot, Naruto?" Sakura yelled. "Do you not remember Kakashi saying that we would be going out for a mission this morning? He said so yesterday, just before you went off to stuff yourself with ramen."

"Uh…" was all Naruto managed to say, trying to think back to yesterday.

"Your such a moron," sighed Sasuke. '_How did I manage to get stuck on a team with such an idiot?_' Sasuke thought to himself. No matter how often he thought about it, he still was unable to make sense of it.

"Well, um…I guess it slipped my mind when I agreed to help Jiraiya out," Naruto finally said after awhile.

"Eh?" Kakashi looked up from his book.

"Since when does someone as experienced as Jiraiya need help from someone as dimwitted as you?" Sakura huffed, putting her fists on her hips. She had decided to keep her fists to herself, though Inner Sakura had started screaming '_Pound him! Pound him!_'

"Jiraiya asked a moron like you for help?" Sasuke said, raising an eyebrow. "What does he need help with? Stuffing his face with ramen?" Sasuke really didn't care that he sounded quite harsh. As a matter of fact, he felt that he had that right, considering he couldn't understand how Jiraiya could ask Naruto, of all people, for help before coming to Sasuke. Of course, he also felt that he shouldn't make it obvious as to how jealous he really was of Naruto, and he felt he had done a good job of covering it up.

"For your information," Naruto replied, "Jiraiya has asked me to teach him a jutsu that only I can teach him." Naruto looked rather smug, especially when he saw the look on Sasuke's face. He had to admit, making Sasuke angry felt great. It would only serve to better humiliate Sasuke the day he, Naruto, defeated him.

"What jutsu could Jiraiya have asked you to teach him?" Sakura asked, still glaring at Naruto while Inner Sakura continued to scream '_Pound him! Pound him!_'

"Sexy no jutsu." Naruto said, attempting to look as if it was a serious matter, which took quite a bit of effort.

Kakashi stood up, closed his book, and waked away, shaking his head and sighing. "I don't even want to know…"

"Well, that explains it all…" was all Sasuke could say as he turned around and followed after Kakashi.

_Thwack!_ "You're such a little pervert!" Sakura yelled, not caring that the people who had just come outside to start their day were staring as they walked by.

All Naruto could do was sit there and stare as Sakura huffed and walked off. '_What's her problem?_' Naruto thought, still not understanding why girls always got upset whenever he mentioned sexy no jutsu.

After a minute or so of staring at the spot where Sakura had been standing, Naruto turned back around and went back to thinking about his stomach. "Why can't they serve ramen twenty-four hours a day?" moaned Naruto, who was now clutching his stomach, trying to get it to quiet down.

"Because you'd never leave," came a voice from behind Naruto. He turned around to find Shikamaru standing behind him. "Mind if I sit there?" asked Shikamaru, pointing at the seat next to Naruto.

"Huh? Oh yeah, go ahead," said Naruto. "What are you doing here so early in the morning?"

"My mom kicked me outta bed and told me to go out and train," Shikamaru replied, rolling his eyes. "Women are so troublesome."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," said Naruto, wanting to forget all about what had just happened with Sakura.

The two of them sat in silence, Shikamaru staring up at the still-dark sky and Naruto still trying to hush up his stomach. However, after a few minutes of silence (interrupted only by Naruto's stomach), a huge racket was heard in the distance. "Hey! Naruto!" came a loud voice that sounded very much like Lee's. Naruto and Shikamaru turned around just in time to see Lee almost crash right into them.

"Oh! Hey Thick Brows!" Naruto said. "What's up?"

"Not much," Lee said, though by the rather large amount of noise he had made and the way he had run up to them, Shikamaru thought it was quite the contrary. "Well, not much other than I just ran into Sakura not too long ago ('_Poor girl,_' Shikamaru thought. '_The way he was running, she's probably as flat as a pancake._). I asked her what was wrong, seeing as how she looked rather upset. All she said to me was 'Go ask Naruto.' Then she walked away, still looking pretty angry. So what's up with her?"

"Oh, she's just mad at me because I'm going to teach Jiraiya sexy no jutsu," replied Naruto, quite calmly. "I still don't get why she's so mad, though."

"What's sexy no jutsu?" asked Lee, who had not yet seen Naruto perform his "infamous" jutsu.

Naruto stood up and soon there was a poof of smoke. As the smoke cleared, Lee and Shikamaru saw a girl in Naruto's place with long blonde hair and wisps of smoke surrounding her body.

"Whoa!" Lee shouted, unable to take his eyes off of the beautiful girl, forgetting that it was Naruto.

'_And he wonders why Sakura got upset with him?_' Shikamaru thought to himself.

Then, out of nowhere, came a loud, high-pitched whistle. Poof! Naruto changed back to normal he, Shikamaru, and Lee turned to see Jiraiya standing there, staring at Naruto, jaw-dropped and drool dribbling down his chin.

"Hey!" Jiraiya said, coming back to his senses and realizing Naruto was no longer a girl. "What'd ya go an do that for?"

Naruto just stood there, staring at Jiraiya, and Jiraiya continued to stand there and stare at Naruto. Shikamaru and Lee stood nearby, staring from one to the other and then looking at each other. The two of them just shrugged their shoulders, turned around and left. They had both decided that it would probably be best to just stay out of the way and leave.

After a few minutes of staring at each other, Naruto's stomach growled again. They both starting laughing, not remembering why they had been glaring at each other. "How about we grab something to eat?" Jiraiya said, pointing to Ichiraku Ramen, which had just started serving ramen for the day. "After that, we can go out and you can start teaching me sexy no jutsu!"

"Alright!" replied Naruto, quite happy at the thought of finally getting some food in his stomach.

So, the two of them ate a few bowls of ramen each, and then went off to begin the lesson on sexy no jutsu.

**Well, there you have it: the second chapter of Konoha's New Teacher. I know, still haven't gotten to the actual lesson yet, but it will definitely come in the next chapter! Just let me know what you thought until then. Grins and waves Until next time! TTFN**


	3. Training Begins

**Hey everyone! I've finally come out with the long awaited third chapter of Konoha's New Teacher for you all to enjoy! I hope you like it! Granted, it's not exactly my favorite, but I found it a little harder to write this one for some reason. Course, once I got it started, the rest came along just fine. Also think it's a tad shorter then the first two, but couldn't really think of a way to extend it much further. **

**Hope you enjoy! **

**Oh, and thanks for the reviews, by the way! Very much appreciated!**

**(Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. Enough said.) **

**Konoha's New Teacher**

**Chapter 3: Training Begins**

With their stomachs finally full, Naruto led Jiraiya to his favorite training spot to begin teaching Jiraiya sexy no jutsu. "You all ready to begin?" Naruto asked

"Yep!" replied Jiraiya, looking rather excited.

"Okie dokie!" Naruto said, grinning. "First thing you need to know is that sexy no jutsu is simply a transformation jutsu. The only difference is you're transforming into someone you've never seen before, which is why it's a bit more difficult than the usual transformation justus.

"Sounds simple enough," Jiraiya said, rapidly scribbling down every word Naruto said on a small pad of paper.

"Now, because you are transforming into a girl you have never seen before, you are going to need to be very creative," Naruto said, still having a hard time thinking of Jiraiya in a female form.

"Well, that's not too hard," Jiraiya said, grinning. "After all, I am a great writer, and writers need to be very creative."

Naruto rolled his eyes at this. "Sure, if you call staring at girls all day creative…" Naruto sighed.

Jiraiya didn't hear a word Naruto just said. Instead, he was staring off in the other direction at a group of girls who were just walking by, minding their own business. They had no idea that Jiraiya-the-Pervert was in their midst.

_Thwack!_ This time it was Naruto's turn to hit Jiraiya upside the head. "Pay attention!" Naruto yelled. Jiraiya just turned around and glared daggers at Naruto. "right, now why don't you go ahead and give it a try?"

"Okay!" Jiraiya said, seemingly forgetting all about the girls. A moment later, an ugly old hag was standing in front of Naruto.

"Gaahh!" Naruto screamed as he shielded his eyes. "It burns!"

Jiraiya reached over and grabbed a mirror, which they had brought with them. "Aahh!" Jiraiya yelled. "Who is _that_? Jiraiya dropped the mirror as if it had just bit him.

The next moment, there was a flash of green as Naruto got kicked into a nearby tree. As Naruto shook his head to clear it of the stars he was now seeing, he saw Gai standing in front of the hag that was Jiraiya. "You're okay now, miss," he said, giving Jiraiya a thumbs-up and a very cheesy grin. He then turned to Naruto. "You should know better than to bully an old woman around Naruto. I'm so ashamed! If you were one of my students—"

"Woah!" Naruto interrupted. "First off, I'm not one of your students, so bug off. Second, I would never do such a thing and you know it!"

"Then how do you explain this?" Gai said, pointing at Jiraiya, who still had not dropped the transformation.

"That so-called '_woman_'," Naruto said, putting a strong emphasis on the word woman, "is Jiraiya! I'm trying to teach him sexy no jutsu. All right?"

Gai turned around and looked in the woman's direction and instead found Jiraiya standing where the woman had been. Gai shook his head and sighed. I don't think I want to know…besides, I've got to get back to Lee and continue our training." With that, Gai walked off, looking rather confused.

"Um…how about we stop for the day and pick it up where we left off tomorrow?" Naruto said after a few minutes of awkward silence. He couldn't stand the thought of seeing Jiraiya perform the jutsu a second time in the same day. Once had been enough.

"Sounds good to me," Jiraiya agreed. Even he was too disturbed by his transformation to continue. '_Sexy no jutsu indeed!_' he thought to himself. '_That was the least sexy thing I have ever seen in my life!_'

With that, the two of them walked back into town and went their separate ways: Naruto to fill his belly with ramen, and Jiraiya to see if he couldn't gather any "data".

**So, what'd you think? Please review so I know whether or not it's actually worth finishing this story before I get distracted with the other one that keeps coming to mind. **


	4. Naruto's Note

**Hello again! You guys ready for the fourth chapter? Hope so, because here it is! **

**(Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. Enough said.)**

**Konoha's New Teacher **

**Chapter 4: Naruto's Note**

It was the morning after Jiraiya's first training session. The birds were chirping. The sun was rising. It was looking as if it was going to be yet another beautiful day in Konoha.

It was also a morning in that found Jiraiya walking down the street to Ichiraku Ramen to meet up with Naruto for a second day's training. However, upon arrival, Jiraiya found no sign of Naruto anywhere. '_Perhaps he's just running late_,' Jiraiya thought to himself, shrugging.

He was just about to sit down to eat something while he waited for Naruto, when Iruka came walking up. "Hello, Jiraiya."

"Oh! Hi there, Iruka," Jiraiya replied. "What brings you here?"

"Not much, other than Naruto wanted me to give you this," Iruka said, handing Jiraiya a folded piece of paper.

Jiraiya unfolded the paper and instantly recognized Naruto's untidy scrawl. "Why would Naruto have you bring me a note?" Jiraiya looked up, but found Iruka had already left. He decided the best way to answer his own question was to read the note. Jiraiya looked back down to the piece of paper in his hand and began to read.

_Jiraiya,_

_I just wanted to let you know I won't be able to train you in the ways of sexy no jutsu today. See, I ended up with a really bad stomachache after eating too much ramen last night after our training session. It's such a bad stomachache that I just don't feel well enough to do any training whatsoever today._

_Sorry to let you down. I should be able to continue training tomorrow, though. See you then!_

_Naruto_

_P.S. Feel free to practice on your own till next time._

'_Maybe now he won't eat so much ramen now_,' Jiraiya thought. After a brief moment, Jiraiya then thought, '_Yeah right!_'

Of course, no amount of ramen could ever make Naruto sick enough to skip training. After all, he still needed to defeat Sasuke. Truth was, he still wasn't ready to commence teaching Jiraiya sexy no jutsu after yesterday's fiasco. He just couldn't tell Jiraiya such a thing, being his teacher and all, and so came up with the best excuse he could think of and hoped Jiraiya believed it.

Jiraiya sighed and walked off to train in sexy no jutsu by himself.

**So, what'd you think? I know it wasn't all that long, but I can tell you the next chapter will be a good deal longer and much better! As a matter of fact, for those of you who are interested, the next chapter will be called Jiraiya's Adventure (or something along those lines), and I will have it submitted shortly (unless my busy schedule gets in the way of things, but I doubt it will). **


	5. Jiraiya's Adventure

**Ladies and Gentlemen, I'd like to present the fifth and final chapter of KNT. Hope you enjoy!**

**(Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. Enough said.)**

**Konoha's New Teacher**

**Chapter 5: Jiraiya's Adventure**

Jiraiya was about to go back to the spot he and Naruto did their training at yesterday, when an idea came to him. '_It's not really all that hard a technique to master,_' Jiraiya thought. '_I just need to think about what I want to transform into, concentrate on that and nothing else, and just transform. I just can't let Naruto's "_old_" comment get to me again, otherwise I'll just become an old hag again._' With those thoughts in mind, Jiraiya turned around and walked off towards the hot springs, instead.

As soon as he arrived at the hot springs, Jiraiya hid in some nearby bushes. Suddenly, there was a poof of smoke; Jiraiya had transformed using sexy no jutsu. Having forgotten to bring a mirror with him, he decided to just walk on into the girls' hot springs without even knowing what he looked like. He felt confident that he had transformed properly, anyways.

As soon as he walked in, Jiraiya spotted three girls in a nearby spring, chatting with each other. Jiraiya found himself frozen in place, just staring at the girls, trying with all his might not to flood the place with his drool.

After awhile, one of the girls noticed they were being stared at. She pointed this out to the other two. They all giggled for a brief moment, then they got out of the water and made their way over to Jiraiya. Jiraiya shook his head to clear his mind of the daze he was in once he noticed the girls were standing right in front of him.

"Why, hello miss," greeted the girl who first noticed Jiraiya. Jiraiya grinned inwardly. So, he did manage to transform into a girl. This was a good sign. Also, this was the first time he had a young girl walk up and actually talk to him in a long time. At least, without resulting in getting slapped. "My name is Kasari, and these are my two friends: Mai and Rin," the girl continued, pointing to her two friends.

"Hi!" Jiraiya replied, still very pleased that the girl was actually talking to him. "My name is Jir –" Jiraiya paused, realizing he was just about to tell the girls his name. '_What if they recognize my name from my books?_' Jiraiya thought. He really couldn't have something like that happen. He had just gotten there, after all. " – ana," he finished.

"Nice to meet you, Jirana!" Mai and Rin said at the same time, waving to him.

"Same to you," Jiraiya said, giving a slight bow to all three girls.

"Listen, would you like to join us in the springs?" Kasari asked.

'_Score!_' Jiraiya thought to himself. However, remembering the situation at hand, he simply replied, "I'd enjoy that very much, thanks!" With that, the four of them got into the nice, hot water and relaxed.

"So, Jirana," Mai said, breaking the silence after about five minutes had passed, "I've never seen you here before. Is this your first time at the springs?"

"Hmm?" Jiraiya replied, coming out of his private thoughts. "Oh! Yes, this is my first time here. I find my work usually keeps me too busy to come into such places."

"Oh? And what kind of work do you do?" asked Rin, looking rather intrigued.

"I'm an author," Jiraiya replied.

"Really?" Kasari asked, looking as interested as Rin. "And what do you write about?"

"Oh, nothing too exciting," Jiraiya lied, doing his best to keep his true identity in check. "Mostly just romance novels."

"Is that so?" Mai inquired. "I think I'll be making a stop at the bookstore on my way home today and buy one of your books. I love to read romance novels."

"Oh, well, you won't be able to buy them, I'm afraid," replied Jiraiya. '_Man! This lying stuff is getting difficult! If I'm not careful, I might just blow my cover!_' Jiraiya thought.

"Why not?" asked Mai.

"It's…well, it's just a hobby of mine. I've never really taken it too seriously. I just write them to give myself something to do in my spare time. I never really had the intention of actually publishing them for others to read," Jiraiya replied. '_Man!_' he thought, '_Girls sure do ask a lot of questions!_'

Just then, Jiraiya heard a familiar voice come from behind him. "Hey girls!"

'_That voice,_' Jiraiya thought to himself. '_Where have I heard that voice before?_' He didn't feel like turning around to see whom it was.

"Oh! Hey Tsunade!" the other three girls said, waving to the new arrival behind Jiraiya.

"Who's the old lady?" Tsunade asked, settling herself in the water beside Jiraiya.

'_Did she just say "_old lady_"?_' Jiraiya hoped he had misheard her.

"Oh, this is Jirana," Kasari replied, introducing Tsunade to the first-timer. "Jirana, this is Tsunade, though I'm sure you know her already, being that she is the fifth Hokage and all."

'_Oh great!_' thought Jiraiya. '_Not only did I screw up the jutsu, yet again, and look like an old hag, but Tsunade had to get tossed into the mix._'

"Nice to meet you, Jirana," Tsunade said, giving a slight bow of her head to Jiraiya.

"The pleasure is all mine," replied Jiraiya, returning the small bow and trying his best to keep himself under control.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, until Tsunade spoke up. "Jirana. That's an interesting name. Are you in some way related to the infamous Jiraiya, by any chance?"

'_Is that a look of suspicion on her face?_' thought Jiraiya. "Jiraiya, you say?" he said, looking up rather fast. '_Think fast, Jiraiya. Think!_' he thought to himself. '_Now, of all times, would be the worst to blow your cover!_' "Nope, never heard of him," Jiraiya said, shaking his head.

"Is that so?" Tsunade said, raising an eyebrow. Tsunade seemed to be looking more suspicious as time went by. Jiraiya shrugged it off. He was probably just acting paranoid.

"Should I have heard of him?" Jiraiya was having a hard time keeping his cool. '_Come on, don't blow it!_'

"I guess not. It's just that most everybody I meet has heard of him at some point in their lives." Tsunade shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, seems like I have heard of him now, doesn't it?" Jiraiya said.

"Seems that way," said Tsunade as she changed her position slightly to get a bit more comfortable. Kasari, Rin, and Mai just looked at each other, not quite sure what to think of the strange conversation between Tsunade and Jirana.

The five of them then sat in silence again: Kasari, Mai, and Rin not knowing what to say after hearing the conversation between the other two women. Tsunade seemed to forget all about getting Jirana to admit that she knew Jiraiya. Jiraiya sat there, trying to think of additional cover-up stories to keep himself out of trouble. However, after a few minutes of sitting there, the steam started to get to him and he began to feel that perhaps Tsunade wasn't out to get him after all, and he stopped worrying about her. Instead, he his thoughts wandered off to the other three girls.

After about fifteen minutes of silence, Tsunade finally spoke up again. "So, how's Naruto's training coming along?"

"Hmm?" Jiraiya came out of his thoughts, yet again. "Oh, he's doing very well. Getting quite strong, I must say."

_THWACK!_ Tsunade just slapped Jiraiya on the back of the head, with a long of strength behind her swing, too. "I knew it!" Tsunade exclaimed.

"Knew what?" Kasari asked. She and the other two girls looked at the Hokage, confused.

_Poof!_ Tsunade's slap was so hard it made him drop his transformation. "Aahhh!" the three young girls screamed as they jumped out of the water and ran off to get dressed and away from the pervert that was in their midst.

_THWACK!_ Another slap from Tsunade, this time right across Jiraiya's face. "How dare you do such a thing!" Tsunade yelled as she grabbed her towel and wrapped it around herself in a huff. She then turned on her heels and stomped away, looking very, very angry.

All Jiraiya was able to do was stand there, staring at the spot Tsunade was just at. '_What just happened?_' Jiraiya thought. '_What? Did I say or do something to make her notice it was really me? Or did she just make a lucky guess?_' He then thought about the conversation they were having just before he was slapped. "Let's see," he said out loud to himself. "She asked about Naruto's training and I…Oh great! I blew it by saying how well he was doing, and thus admitting I was his trainer!" He then slapped himself in the forehead with the palm of his hand repeatedly. "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" he reprimanded himself. "How could I have let something as simple as that slip and give me away?"

Just then, someone tapped him on the shoulder. Jiraiya turned around to find a very upset woman glaring at him. "Out! Now!" she growled.

Jiraiya started running out just as _THWACK! _the woman snapped his rear end with a wet towel. "Ouch!" Jiraiya yelped as he jumped into the air then continued to run out as fast as he could to avoid the angry woman and her wet towel.

Just as he had put good distance between himself and the hot springs, Jiraiya collided into someone. They both fell to the ground in a big heap. Once he and the someone untangled themselves from each other, Jiraiya noticed whom he had collided with: Naruto.

"Oh! Hello Pervert Sennin!" Naruto said, waving at Jiraiya. "About today's training _THWACK!_ "Ow! What was that for?" Naruto howled. Jiraiya had just smacked him upside his head.

"Do you have any idea how much trouble you and your sexy no jutsu got me into?" Jiraiya growled.

"Uh…" Naruto looked completely clueless. "My guess would be…uh…a lot?"

"Here, let me 'enlighten' you with the general gist of things," Jiraiya said, tugging Naruto by the ear into an abandoned alley. He didn't need anyone else hearing about his experience. "I went to the hot springs, used sexy no jutsu, ended up looking like an old hag again, but didn't know it until Tsunade showed up and made mention of it while I was soaking in the hot springs with three other girls, and then that woman had the audacity to reveal who I truly was, in front of the other girls, mind you, and I had to run out of there for my life while getting smacked by some lady and her wet towel!" Jiraiya said this all, without gasping for a single breath until he finished.

Naruto just stood there, eyes wide open in shock of the perverted Sennin. After a few seconds, Naruto finally spoke up. "Well, you can't say I didn't warn you." He was referring to the comment he made about Jiraiya's age when Jiraiya first asked him to teach him the jutsu. "You should have realized that you would need to train more than such a short period of time before you preformed the jutsu correctly. After all, it was only your second try at the jutsu. Did you really think you'd pull it off?"

Jiraiya glared at Naruto. '_How dare he make such a comment to me!_' "Well, just for your information, I've decided I no longer want to use sexy no jutsu, anyways. So why don't you go back to your ramen."

"Fine, if that's the way you feel, go ahead and give up!" Naruto replied. He turned around and left.

So, from that day on, Jiraiya decided to go back to his old form of "gathering data". Oh, and just so you know, Jiraiya had not given up because he didn't think he could pull off the jutsu. As a matter of fact, he practiced every night and finally managed to transform into a very beautiful girl. The thing that kept him from using sexy no jutsu to get into the girls' hot springs to gather data was that he felt he couldn't keep up the lies effectively enough, and he really didn't need another incident to occur.

**THE END**

**So, what'd you guys think? Hope this chapter's length made up for the last one, hehe. **

**I also want to thank everyone for the reviews you have given this story up to this point, as well as the ones that are bound to come in the future. You all have really encouraged me to continue writing my Fan Fictions. I also want to thank gargoylesama for giving me the idea for this chapter. Without the suggestion he made in his review, I would have probably ended this on a much more boring note, hehe. **

**So, with that all said and done with, I'm going to go take a short break (probably very short) and then get started with my next Fan Fiction.**


End file.
